cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Improvements Page
If you see something that needs improvement, is unfinished, or is just plain wrong, tell us here! Depending on what page it is, post it under one of our names below and we'll get right on to fixing it. Tekryon #Finish the Spencer page!! #Make a Tetricus page #Make a page for an Axial Fortress #Make a page for the Verticies of Catharsis #Make pages for some regions of Catharsis besides the Central Core #Make pages for the INTS, Axon Techtron, Faezon, and others #Add details about wars (such as the Iorel War), such as battles #Make box for Easton Alliance page #Upload squadron insignia #Bind insignia + logos #Finish Project Eitzmann pages #Add new Local Group diagram (the RokaStar Galaxy is NOT in the Local Group, and Stevonia is not located in the Andromeda, only Deron and Andron are). #Finish Spencon Constitiution page #Add to the "History" section on the Unaralic War page #As far as I'm aware, the Triminine War is no longer in progress. XD (Update the Triminine War page) #Make pages for the various UAT members #Make pages for all the Ion territory claims groups #Make box for the Sucleyux page FirestrikeZeppelin/UltimateDeron #Update outdated hyperlinks #Fill in Major events in Marin... pages for all remaining Marins #Make a Halfaca page #Upload picture for the Derek page (Not gonna happen) #Add corresponding pictures for planets #Add details about wars (such as the Dastrac War), such as battles #Add pictures of galaxies and planets (such as the Harz Galaxy) #Get Phont to edit more (Harder than it seems, but he's improving) StormbringerEmpire791 #''FINISH THE STORMBRINGER EMPIRE PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' #Finish all the various pages you never finished #Make pages for the minority Stormbringer Empire groups besides Laylon (i.e Saron, Christoan, Aeon, Debron, etc.) #Make a Pyrus page #Make a Titanus page #Make a Fravita page #Make a Uite page #Make a Laahgra page #Make a Geusis page #Make a Liyus page #Finish your personal entry on the USR page #Upload picture for the Steven page #Stevonia (organization), section Territories of Stevonia Cut and move to its own pages #Make a Ryon page #Make a Jacob Fleet page #Make a Utahon Galaxy page #Make a Chit'suuk page #Make a Yottabyte page #Update First Gostrusum War link on Stevonia page (If that link is correct, you havn't updated the Stevonia page since before the Second Gostrusum War.) #Correct the Class 15 "Emaea" Gunship page. This craft is not used or owned by Deron for any purpose. #Add to the "History" section of the Unaralic War page #Update the statement about Stevonia producing it's own C-Fighters. If it does so this, that is considered illegal under international law and Stevonia will be fined. The operation would be shut down as well. #Update the Tallon IV page with post-Second Gostrusum War information, including the raid by Stevon. #As far as I'm aware, the Triminine War is no longer in progress. XD (Update the Triminine War page) #Fire-Producing Propulsion System???? I believe you are referring to what most people call a "Rocket"... Phont #Finish your personal entry on the USR page #Upload picture for the Andrew page #Contribute more Unknowndimension #Update Briton page #Make Brittany page more professional Category:Admin